<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mel's Reconnaissance by ever_enthralled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280273">Mel's Reconnaissance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_enthralled/pseuds/ever_enthralled'>ever_enthralled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_enthralled/pseuds/ever_enthralled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-posting from Tumblr in case anyone else is interested in these requests. These will vary in length, setting, and pairings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mel's Reconnaissance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymous request for a possessive levi. can do, friend. can do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi watches. In the mess hall. On the training field. In the trees. All the time. He watches.</p><p>So, he sees everything, from the way you talk and laugh with the scouts on his squad to how your hair whips around your face as you fly in the ODM gear. He admires the way you soar and cut and fight, the way your body moves and bends, and imagines the way it would move and bend beneath him. Which muscle groups would activate when he touches you in a specific spot? What noises will you make?</p><p>Of course, Levi is a stoic man, so you are none the wiser to his constantly growing affections. If they can even be called that. They’re more like cravings or urges, compulsions sometimes. Like when he walks in on hand-to-hand combat and insists on correcting your form despite it being commendable. He can’t help the way his hand traces down your arm, or how he taps on your thigh so that you’ll shift your foot. Levi is a man built on self-control, prides himself on his restraint, whether it’s when he’s leaving a trail of corpses behind outside the walls or keeping his mouth shut during meetings with the brass. He’s collected, unfazed to any observer.</p><p>And, you were no exception. For a while.</p><p>Levi is able to keep himself in check, surviving off the subtle touches and watching from a distance. But then, you start looking back. You start preening when he mutters brief praises after expeditions. Your breath starts catching in your throat when Levi digs his fingertips into your shoulders, telling you to relax your posture slightly.</p><p>“You need to be loose,” he tells you. “Fluid.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” you nod, and he steps away to watch you spar with Eld.</p><p>He finds your gaze catching with his during meals, your cheeks darkening every time as you look back down to your bowl. Levi isn’t sure if it’s the general admiration most of the legion has for him or if it’s something more. One thing he does know, though, is that his cool façade is beginning to crack.</p><p>Each day you take little pieces of his wall without even knowing it. It’s in your smile and your twinkling eyes. You are happy help the cause and happy to be alive, like a ray of sunshine breaking through the clouds. Every day is a dark one in the Scouting Legion, but the light you exude warms Levi to the bone.</p><p>He’s not the only one who watches you, though. No, of course not. You’re beautiful and talented and fierce on the battlefield. It would be naïve to think he’d be the only person to notice you.</p><p>Lucky for Levi, he’s an intimidating figure, so it isn’t hard to get others to back the fuck off when they start getting too close. Henning had tucked hair behind your ear one day, and Levi nearly tackled him to the ground. In another instance, Oluo, one of Levi’s own, had slung an arm around your shoulders as you walked to the barracks. It made the captain seethe, upper lip curling as he held the handgrip of his sword with bruising force.</p><p>It just wouldn’t do. He can’t have that happening.</p><p>You may not know it yet, but you are reserved for Levi and Levi alone. You’re on <i>his</i> special ops squad, under <i>his</i> tutelage. You go on <i>his</i> missions and follow <i>his</i> commands.</p><p>So, Levi gets closer to you, has you sit with him at the officers’ table which you are just <i>thrilled</i> about. It’s adorable, the way your eyes light up when Erwin asks you about your day or for your ‘soldier’s opinion’ on something. It would irritate Levi if it were anyone else, but Erwin is generally impressive, leaves most people charmed.</p><p>Erwin also knows not to touch Levi’s things, and being the brilliant commander that he is, he catches on very quickly.</p><p>“Be careful with her,” he offers one evening after dinner. “She’s a good soldier. I’d hate for you to break her.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Levi waves him off. He may not break you, but he will definitely leave marks when the time comes.</p><p>And, it comes.</p><p>After an expedition. You get back inside the walls and the man whose ass you saved all but stumbles into you. He wraps bloodied arms around you and sobs into your soldier, thanking you over and over, offering praise and endless gratitude. Levi’s gaze darkens, the hand on the reins of the horse he’s leading tightening. That sorry excuse for a soldier needs to get away from you. <i>Now</i>.</p><p>But, you don’t push him away. Instead, you pat his back, tell him it was nothing, that he’d do the same for you if your positions were switched. <i>No, he wouldn’t. That sack of shit isn’t even capable of doing what you did for him.</i></p><p>When the Scouts reach the base, and you’re arm-in-arm with your comrade, Levi finds Erwin on his white horse, gives the Commander a <i>look</i> and gets an understanding nod in return. He holds out a hand to take Levi’s reins, and once relinquished, Levi beelines it for you. At the end of the group, not many people see the way he yanks the male soldier’s arm out of yours, how he grips your wrist and <i>tugs</i>.</p><p>“C-Captain Levi,” you address him in an alarmed tone, eyes wide, hand twisting in his grasp. He’s probably hurting you. Actually, he knows he is because he can feel the small bones of your wrist grinding together under his hold. “Wh—”</p><p>He pulls you around the weapon’s warehouse, slings you behind the wall, then pins you against it.</p><p>“Do not let <i>anyone</i> fucking touch you, you hear me?” He growls, nose to nose with you, gunmetal stare piercing through you. Your mouth opens and closes, but no words are coming out. Levi can feel your chest rising and falling, brushing against him and making his blood boil hotter than before.</p><p>“I—I… Where is this coming from?” You finally manage.</p><p>Levi scoffs, but he’s anything but amused. He brings a hand to your face, grazes it over your cheek then down to your neck where he loosely wraps his fingers around your throat. His bottom jaw juts out in an animalistic manner, and the brief memory of being a feral underground thug flashes through his mind. Bear no illusions; Levi is still every bit as wild now as he was back then. He’s just better at hiding it these days.</p><p>Usually.</p><p>“You tellin’ me you haven’t noticed?” he grunts, groaning internally at the feeling of your breath on the side of his face. It’s coming in short bursts. You’re panicking.</p><p>“Uh, no, I—Look, I’m sorry. I, I didn’t know—”</p><p>Levi doesn’t smile often. It’s not in his nature. But he can feel your pulse racing, your carotid artery thrumming under his fingers, see blood rise in your face as your body flushes. It triggers a primal instinct in him, a <i>hunger</i>. Maybe he doesn’t smile as much as he bares his teeth, but there is a definite upturn to his lips as he lowers them to your ear and speaks, “You’re not sorry yet. But you will be.”</p><p>He descends on you then, biting harshly into your neck and sucking a bruise onto your skin that has you writhing against him, hands on his shoulders gripping tightly but not pushing him away, and Levi drowns in the little noise of pleasure you make. You may be scared of him, as you should be, but you’re also aroused.</p><p>He shoves a leg between yours, and you immediately grind against it, whether it’s purposeful or subconscious, he isn’t sure, but he doesn’t care, because he’s pressing his pelvis into you, and you gasp at the hard bulge in his pants, mouth dropping open.</p><p>Levi pulls off your neck but only to suck your lower lip between his teeth, biting down until he breaks skin, and you let out a pained squeal. He runs his tongue over the new wound, savors it, then pushes off of you.</p><p>You’re panting, pupils dilated, mouth swollen. It’s a sight Levi’s wanted to see for a long time, and he doesn’t say anything as he wraps a hand around your wrist again, begins leading you to the officer barracks, to his private quarters. What he wants to do to you, he can’t do here.</p><p>Behind closed doors, he shoves you under the spray of a hot shower, scrubs the blood and Titan viscera off of you himself, all the while nipping and sucking, leaving marks wherever he can. You let him, squirming and mewling when he gets to a particularly sensitive patch of skin.</p><p>Once both of you are rinsed off, he doesn’t bother with towels, just gestures to his bed, straight faced as you crawl onto it with shaky limbs. He can see you’re nervous, wonders exactly what you’re thinking. Do you actually want this, or are you just too scared to say ‘no’? It doesn’t matter in the end. The goal here is to finally mark you as his. You may not know that you belong to Levi yet, but you will before the night is over.</p><p>He descends on you slowly, lowering himself over your body, easily bracing himself on one arm as he pushes hair out of your wide, glossy eyes. He’s wanted this for so long now, too long. You’re soft under his hands and very receptive, shuddering at every brush of his fingers, moaning when he licks a stripe up your neck, passing over the dark bruise he left. Your legs spread in response, an invitation it seems, and Levi toys with one nipple, pinching and rolling it between two fingers while enveloping the other with his mouth. Your back arches off the thin mattress, pushing your chest further into his face, and he hums against you.</p><p>He moves at his own pace, peppering your body with bite marks and bruises. You’re going to be a mess when he’s finished with you, won’t be able to change in front of other soldiers for days, not that you should be doing that in the first place.</p><p>Laying between your legs now, Levi pins your hips to the bed as he gazes at what he’s been craving, his mouth watering at your glistening pink folds. If you didn’t want this before, you definitely do now, and that thought is solidified when he hears a soft, <i>“Please,”</i> fall from your lips.</p><p>“Please what?” He asks lowly, staring as he spreads you open and takes in the way your wet hole twitches.</p><p>“P-please, sir.” Not exactly what he was asking, but that also sounds nice. Levi’s never really been one to have an authority kink--too cliche--but coming from you… He just might.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?”</p><p>You whine as he runs the tip of his index finger over your entrance, just barely dipping inside. <i>“Pleasetouchme,”</i> you beg in a rush.</p><p>Humming in a contemplative manner, Levi repeats the action, teasing you just to watch the way you gasp and tense. “Tell me you want me,” he commands.</p><p>You nod frantically. “I do. I have since—<i>oh</i>—since I enlisted, please, please—”</p><p>“Tell me I own you.”</p><p>“God yes, you do, you do, I swear, I’m all yours. I always have been.”</p><p>Your voice is wrecked already, and it has Levi feeling wonderfully satisfied.</p><p>He finally plunges a finger into your heat, doesn’t stop until he’s knuckle deep. “Again. Say it again.”</p><p>Moaning deep in your throat, you clutch the sheets beneath you and obey breathlessly, “I’m yours, I’m yours. You own me.”</p><p>Levi smirks, adds another finger to stretch you, then lowers his face so that he can flick his tongue over your clit.</p><p>The noise that’s pushed from your chest is one of the best he’s ever heard, a cross between a whimper and plea, so Levi makes sure he hears it again, keeps playing with the bundle of nerves until you’re undulating beneath him, whispering frantically while he rubs against that sweet spot inside you, until finally—“I’m—I’m, oh fuck, I’m—”</p><p>You come on his hand, muscles clenching as your toes curl. Levi can see every muscle in your body tense before they go slack.</p><p>There’s already a thin layer of sweat covering your skin, and Levi can taste the salt on his tongue when he dips to lick and suck at the skin of your inner thighs. He still hasn’t removed his fingers, waits for a moment before he begins pumping them back and forth again. Your walls flutter around the digits, and you let out a broken groan when Levi adds a third.</p><p>“Have to get you ready,” Levi explains as he does his best to spread his fingers. You’re leaking onto the bed now, and the sounds your pussy is making are downright offensive. He presses his thumb against your clit, and you scream at the pressure. Levi idly hopes Miche isn’t already in his room next door. If he is, he can always just <i>leave</i>.</p><p>It’s when your body begins to coil in on itself again that Levi decides he can move on. He removes his hand, flicks the juice running down his fingers onto your body, then grabs hold of your legs and pushes until they’re nearly to your ears. Being a Scout means being in shape and flexible. Levi isn’t sure he’s ever been more grateful for it.</p><p>The first sound he makes of the night rumbles from Levi’s chest as he begins sliding into you, his cock painfully hard at this point as it slips into your cunt, stretched open just for him. It feels good. So fucking good. Levi has never been a religious person—how could he be after everything he’s experienced—but this, <i>you</i>, you’re something sent from the heavens. You are <i>perfect</i> as you take his length, spongy and sopping and moaning the whole time. Even when Levi sets a ruthless pace, even when he fists a hand in your hair, even as he cuts into your thigh with his fingernails, you’re still so perfect for him.</p><p>“Good girl, fuck, <i>fuck</i>, you are <i>mine</i>.” Levi punctuates this with a harsh kiss, shoving his tongue into your mouth as his teeth clash with yours. He can still faintly taste the blood from before, laves over your swollen lip as he pistons his hips. His balls are slapping against your ass with every thrust, the sound of wet skin on wet skin echoing through the room.</p><p>“I am, I promise I am, oh god.”</p><p>Levi straightens some, lets go of the leg he’s still holding and reaching down to where the two of you are joined. He wets his finger then rubs over your clit, moving lazily as he watches you twitch and spasm. You alternate between tightening around his cock and opening up further, fluid spilling from you the closer you get to climaxing.</p><p>“Come for me,” Levi demands. “Come on my cock. I know you can.”</p><p>You nod against his pillow, jaw dropping as you fall apart around him. He fucks you through it then keeps going even as you tremble from aftershocks. You’re pliant beneath him, eyes hooded, body weak, and when Levi finally releases inside of you, you seem to relax, like you’re glad you can finally rest.</p><p>“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Levi voices as he pulls out, gathering some of the seed spilling out of you with two fingers and bringing them to your mouth. You hum, dutifully open up and suck the digits clean. “’m not finished with you yet.”</p><p>Because he isn’t.</p><p>Levi doesn’t stop until you’re quaking and crying, a mess of tears and sweat and cum, both yours and his. Your flesh is dark from exertion and bruises, tiny hiccups escaping you as you come down from your last orgasm.</p><p>“Did you learn your lesson?” He asks, voice low and dark. You nod, watery eyes trained on him. “What aren’t you going to do anymore?”</p><p>“Let—Let other people touch me.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>You sniffle. “Because only you can touch me.”</p><p>Smirking, Levi nods, leans forward and kisses you, slow and gentle this time, much different from how the rest of the night has played out.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>After that, you make sure to stick very close to Levi at all times, never straying far, shying away when others get too close, and never, <i>ever</i> allowing anyone else to lay a hand on you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>